


Do You Like My Stupid Hair?

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Song Inspired Fiction [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys In Love, Derek Uses His Words, Feels, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his near-death experience, Derek decides he deserves at least one nice thing.</p>
<p>He takes Stiles on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like My Stupid Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Song is First Date by Blink 182. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy fluff!

(In the car,  
I just cant wait   
To pick you up on our very first date.  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think.  
You make me nervous,  
So I really can't eat.)

 

Derek sighed as he cut the ignition. He got out of the car and walked around, bending to look in the side mirror.   
"Hey!"   
He jumped. He turned to scowl at Stiles. "Don't do that."  
"Do what?" he asked innocently. "Are you fixing your hair?"  
Derek screwed his face up. "No," he said. "Why?" He looked to the mirror again, "Does it need fixing?"  
"Oh my God," Stiles said, "You look fine. Let's go before my dad comes out here to shoot your little wolfy ass."  
Derek shot up to his full height, eyes on Stiles' house. "Would he do that?"  
Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Dude, why are you so jumpy?"  
Derek humphed and jerked the passenger door open. "Don't call me dude."  
Stiles looked from Derek's face to the open door and back again. "You're..." he stopped, a slow smile creeping onto his face, "You're holding the door for me."  
Derek rolled his eyes "I really like when someone states the obvious."  
"And here I thought you were a gentleman."  
"Just get in, Stiles."  
Stiles complied, but the grin on his face was a sort of rebellion in itself. "So where are we going?" he asked while Derek started the car.  
"You like pizza, right?"   
"I love pizza. Are we getting pizza?"  
"Would I have asked you if you like pizza if we weren't getting pizza?"

 

(When you smile,   
I melt inside.  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time.  
I really wish it was only me and you.  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room.)

 

"So why'd you ask me on a date if you don't like me?"  
Derek stilled at the question, looking over the top of his menu to study Stiles' face. Stiles wasn't looking at him, though, and his tone was conversational. Curious. Like he genuinely thought Derek didn't like him. Derek shook his head. Idiot. "Did I say I didn't like you?" he asked  
Stiles shrugged and continued to look over the menu. "Not in so many words." He looked up, "But I'm really good at picking up on nonverbal communication." He grinned.  
Derek tried to remember how to breathe. He felt something in his chest tighten and then go loose all over. He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from that smile. "You look good."  
Stiles choked on his water, causing a garbled sound in his throat. "Uh," he said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Thanks. You too. Like all the time."  
Derek looked back up, eyebrows peeked. He wanted to tell Stiles that he always looked good too, so good. And right now, he looked better than he usually did. More put together, but still sort of wrinkled in a way that was just so Stiles, Derek wanted to... Well, actually Derek had no idea what he wanted. Except that Stiles was definitely, irrevocably, apart of it. He opened his mouth, but the words got caught in his throat. 

 

(Please don't look at me with those eyes.  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies.  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss,  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss.)

 

"Tell me about your family?"   
They were leaning against a tree, on top of a hill, heads titled back, counting constellations through the branches. They weren't touching- they were standing on opposite sides of the tree- but Derek wanted to. He wanted so badly. "What do you want to know?"  
"Whatever you're willing to tell me."  
And maybe because he couldn't see Stiles' face or maybe it was because he was tired- so tired- of having to be everything to everybody. Or maybe he wanted to stop remembering his family with a big, dark cloud hanging over him. Or maybe he trusted Stiles more than he had realized. Maybe, just maybe, he could have something good.   
So because of that- one of those reasons, or all of them- he opened up. More than he had in years, probably in his whole life. He talked and talked. He told Stiles about Laura, how she'd tease him, but kick the crap out of anyone else who tried to do the same. He talked about Cora- fearless, daring, fierce. How she had a passion in her that Derek yearned for. He told stories about his parents- how in love they had been- and his cousins. What Peter had been like before he watched his wife and son burn to death. He talked so much that he didn't realized Stiles was standing right next to him until he leaned onto Derek's shoulder.   
"They sound wonderful," Stiles whispered.  
"They were," Derek agreed.  
"I'm sorry life is so bad for you, Derek."  
Derek swallowed. "Hasn't been easy for you either."  
"We're not talking about me." He wormed his hand through he gap between Derek's arm and his torso. Derek looked down at him, meeting Stiles' steady gaze. "Sorry," Stiles said, flashing a crooked smile, "I'm a cuddler."  
Derek crooked-smiled back at the teen, the clenching sensation forming in his chest again. And, just like before, everything loosened and Derek could breathe steady again. Stiles was still looking at him, smile gone. It wasn't until he stretched his neck up that Derek realized what was happening.   
Their lips met, and Derek's brain shorted out. He completely forgot how the hell to kiss. He just stood there like a doofus and let Stiles kiss him.   
Stiles' phone started to beep. He pulled away, checked the time. "It's almost my curfew," he mumbled, looking to Derek expectantly.  
"Yeah," Derek breathed, still flustered, "We should... We're going."

 

(Let's go.  
Don't wait.  
This night's almost over.  
Honest,  
Let's make this night last forever.)

 

The porchlight made Stiles' eyes glow. Derek almost didn't want to look at him, but he couldn't resist.   
"Well," Stiles started, rocking on his feet, "I had a great time."  
Derek nodded. "Me too."  
"Is this the part where we say goodnight and I go in and dance around my room?"  
"Why would you dance around your room?"  
Stiles shrugged. "It's what Taylor Swift does."  
"Don't let me keep you from dancing, then."   
Stiles grinned up at Derek. "G'night, Sourwolf."  
"Goodnight, Stiles."  
Stiles went in and Derek turned down to walk. And sat in his car. For an hour. Until he finally gathered up enough nerve to go to Stiles' window. His feet landed on the floor with a thump.  
"Jesus," Stiles yelped and flailed, flopping to the floor, "If you're not a friendly werewolf, go away. I can't deal with any supernatural bullshit right now."   
"Stiles."  
"Oh, good. Not exactly a friendly werewolf, but still one I'm familiar with."  
"Stiles."  
"Help me up, big guy. Alright, okay. What's up? Something evil?"  
"I screwed up tonight."  
"What'd you do?"  
"It's just been a really long time since... Since I've felt anything for anyone. And I... I screwed up," Derek said as he settled into Stiles' computer chair.  
Stiles sat on the edge of his bed. "Okay."  
"Okay?"   
"If you think going out with me was a bad idea, that's fine." He bit down on his cuticle. "Was it the kiss? Did I push too much? Because I'm so-"  
"Stiles." Derek rose and sat next to Stiles. He placed his hands gently on either side of the human's head. "You're in idiot."   
And then they were kissing. Again. But Derek was fully active this time. When Stiles opened his mouth, Derek didn't hesitate to take advantage. They made out for a good while before Derek pulled away. "I screwed up because I didn't kiss you back. Or tell you exactly how good you looked, how amazing you always look. Or that, yes, I do actually like you." He kissed Stiles again, closed-mouth and soft.   
"Best date ever," Stiles murmured against Derek's lips.  
"I should probably go," Derek said suddenly. "It's late."  
"Do you have to? You could stay. And cuddle. Or we could-"  
Derek stood then, hands up in a defensive stance. "I'm not even going to let you finish that." He crawled out the window. Stiles moved to kiss him once he was on the roof. "Goodnight, Stiles."  
"Goodnight, Derek."


End file.
